I Want You to be Mine
by shinju-kun
Summary: Ike wants Pit but it seems the angel is in love with someone else! It's now or never, Ike!    IkexPit Some MarthxRoy


A question mark popped out of Marth's head as Ike came into the room with a flushed face. He sat on his bed across from the prince's and lay back, sighing.

Marth chuckled. "What happened to you?"

Ike turned his head to look at the older bluenette.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" He asked softly.

Marth raised a skeptic brow. "Of course not."

Ike sighed. "Okay….well, I think I just got myself a boyfriend…"

Marth stared at him for a second before a wide smile broke out across his face. "Oh really? And just who is this person?"

Ike's cheeks turned pink and he said, "Pit…"

"The cute little angel, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Marth had been aware of Ike's sexuality but he hadn't expected Ike to actually date another guy.

"Wait, Ike's gay now?" Roy chirped, sticking his head out of their bathroom.

Ike gave the redhead a death glare and growled, "I am _not _you asshat!"

"Then you're bi?"

Ike rolled his eyes, turning his head away.

"How did this happen, Ike?"Marth asked sweetly, setting the book down on the bed and sitting up, crossing his legs.

"Well…"

_Ike was talking casually with his good friend Pit during lunch. It was a nice day and the two had become friends after the first few weeks of school. Of course, Pit being an angel, everyone gawked at him and was too scared to actually talk to him. Ike saw the brunette eating lunch alone and decided to join him. _

_It sparked a strong friendship._

_Though, after a few days, Ike had fallen for the small angel-hard. He had wanted to tell Pit his feelings but he said that he had a crush on someone else, so the bluenette kept his mouth shut, occasionally giving Pit signs, signs that Pit never saw._

_Though, Ike noticed Pit stopped talking all of a sudden when Roy and Marth walked by. Marth had his arm wrapped around Roy's shoulders while Roy snuggled up into him._

_Pit's eyes wore hurt and Ike rested his cheek on his hand, saying, "You like him, don't you?"_

_The brunette looked at Ike, shocked, but his cheeks turned pink and he looked down, nodding._

"_Why don't you tell him?"_

_Pit met Ike's eyes and he shook his head._

"_Why not?"_

"_Ike, Roy doesn't want me."_

"_You could at least tell him your feelings to get it off your chest."_

"_Well…I know…but, what if he finds that weird and doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"_

"_Pit…he's dating Marth. Plus you guys have been friends for how long?"_

"_Since kindergarten…" He mumbled._

"_Then I'm sure he'll understand if he's truly a good friend."_

"_I-I'll tell him tomorrow…" He muttered, looking away._

_Ike blinked and got up, going to the other side of the table and bringing the small angel into a big hug. "It'll be alright." He cooed softly. _

"_I hope so…" Pit sighed, tears coming to his eyes._

_Ike sat at the normal spot that he and Pit ate at during lunch, waiting for his object of affection to arrive while eating a sandwich. He had been wondering what Roy said, a part of his mind hoping that he wouldn't hurt the poor angel, but another part hoping that he didn't accept the angel. To be honest, he wanted Pit for himself, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon._

_Pit sat down on the other side of the table and sighed, thumping his head on the table._

"_How'd it go?" He asked after chewing the last of his sandwich._

_Pit looked up and rested his cheek on the table, saying, "He said he didn't want me…"_

"_That's it? He didn't at least say it nicely?"_

"_Well…he pointed to Marth and said that he was with him, but he said he wouldn't tell anyone my feelings towards him."_

"_That's a good friend right there." Ike noted, tossing his bag to the trash and scoring._

"_Mh…I guess…" He sighed._

_Ike tapped his finger on the desk for a second before going on the other side to bring him into a hug like the day before, Pit resting his forehead on his shoulder._

"_I just…I dunno…It hurts…"_

"_Yeah, rejection hurts, boy do I know that."_

_Pit wrapped his arms around Ike and began sobbing softly, the bluenette stroking his back._

"_It's alright." Ike murmured, resting his cheek into the soft, spiky tresses of hair._

_Pit sobbed for a short while before leaning back, wiping his eyes._

"_Thank you, Ike. You're so nice to me…No one else would have done what you're doing for me…" He said in between hiccups._

_Ike chuckled and dared to lean down to kiss his forehead. "There's no need to thank me. I'm your friend and I wanna do what I can to help you. Just, don't cry. It makes me feel bad if someone cries." _

_Pit sniffled and wipes his eyes, hugging Ike once more. "I'm just happy to get it off my chest…"_

_Ike nodded and kissed into his hair, stroking his back._

"_Try sleeping on it tonight, that'll hopefully make you feel better."_

_Pit nodded. "Thanks again, Ike. You're a wonderful friend."_

"Really? That's it?"

"No! The best part is coming!" Roy said, bouncing in Marth's lap.

"And how would you know, my love?"

"'Cause I was the reason they got together!"

Marth chuckled but raised a brow at Ike, the darker bluenette nodding. "Sadly, yes, that's true…"

"_Really? That's so cool!" Pit chirped, resting his cheeks on his hands while Ike explained how he could sometimes shape his dreams._

"_Yep. All I need to do is think about something or someone, and there's my dream."_

"_That's really cool!" _

_At that moment, Roy came over to the table._

"_Hey, Ike! How's it going?"_

"_What do you want?" Ike asked almost rudely. He and Roy were also good friends but Roy tended to get on Ike's nerves a lot._

_Roy smiled. "Nothin' much. I'm just hanging out with you guys until Marth gets his lunch._

_Pit and Ike looked at the line to see the older bluenette in the middle of the line, reading a book. _

"_That's a first." Ike mumbled._

"_Hey, at least _we're together,"_ He emphasized the last two words._

"_What are you implying?" He asked, quirking a brow._

"_Oh, please, I know you like little Pit over there."_

_Ike and Pit's cheeks turned a bright pink._

"_You don't know that!" Ike growled defensively._

"_Oh, but I do!"_

"_How?"_

"_Last night you mumbled his name in your sleep."_

_Ike sputtered something but it wasn't an actual sentence. _

"_Oh, look, Marth got his lunch. Bye guys!"_

_Ike stared speechless after the redhead._

_Pit's cheeks turned a brighter pink and he asked shyly, "I-Ike…have I…b-been on your mind…?"_

_Ike breathed out shakily and said, scratching his head, "I-I was worried...I was hoping you were feeling better. Th-that's why…"_

_Pit gave a shy smile and he went over to sit next to Ike, giving him a sweet smile. _

"_Ike…"_

"_P-Pit...there's been something…I've been meaning to tell you."_

"_What is it?" He asked nicely, sitting on the bench so he was facing the bluenette._

_Ike swallowed hard and he also faced Pit, saying in a shaky voice, "J-just don't be mad, okay…?"_

_Pit tilted his head to the side. "Why would I be mad?"_

_Ike took a deep breath and cupped Pit's cheeks, pressing his lips against the younger's._

_Pit gasped but he didn't pull away, instead he moaned a little in his throat and pushed back against Ike's, closing his eyes while his wings were standing up at attention. _

_After a moment Ike pulled away, resting his forehead against Pit's. _

"_Ike…" Pit whispered, opening his eyes halfway. _

"_I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I know it was wrong!" Ike said, backing away and nearly falling off the bench._

_Pit giggled softly and moved closer to his friend. "It's alright, Ike…I-I'm not mad…"_

"_You're not? Well that's a relief." Ike said with a slight chuckle. _

"_T-to be honest, Ike. I-I liked it…"_

"_Y-you did…?" Ike asked, his heart racing as Pit wrapped his arms around his own neck. _

"_I-y-yeah…I-I like you, Ike…" _

_Pit gave him a shy smile before leaning up to give Ike a small kiss._

_Ike's eyes widened but he wrapped his arms around the angel's waist, pulling him as close as he could, returning the kiss._

_After a few moments, the pair pulled away, resting against each other's foreheads. _

"_D-does this mean…we-we're official now…?"_

"_D-do you want to?"_

_Pit nodded and his cheeks turned bright pink. "Yes, I'd love to…"_

"Aww, that's sweet." Marth murmured, kissing the top of Roy's head.

"Yeah! So what do you say…?" Roy smirked at Ike, leaning into Marth.

Ike rolled his eyes and said, "Thank you, Roy."

"You're welcome!" Roy said, beaming.

At that moment, Ike's hone beeped.

"Gotta go guys, see you." Ike said, heading out.

"Gonna go see Pit?" Roy called after him.

"Shuddap!" Ike called back.

"I think they'll make a cute couple." Marth said, nuzzling his face into the soft red hair.

"Do we make a cute couple, Marth?" Roy asked, looking up.

Marth smiled and kissed the side of his head. "Of course. I couldn't have asked for anyone as sweet as you."

"I couldn't have asked for anyone as awesome as you." Roy said, shifting so he was facing the bluenette.

"Thank you, love." Marth asked, sharing a tender kiss with his partner.

~*Owari*~


End file.
